It is known that the use of cool temperatures for storing produce assists in maintaining freshness of the produce. With respect to potatoes, for example, it is known that potatoes maintained below 10° Celsius are in a dormant state (i.e., a state in which the potatoes do not sprout eyes). However, potatoes and other produce are presently often displayed on angled tables in open areas of produce sections in grocery stores. While such angled tables may present produce displays that are pleasing to the eye and facilitate consumers selecting produce for purchase, the angled tables do not typically provide refrigeration and do not facilitate efficient refrigeration methods.